Infinity
by Apsincandescence
Summary: Dramione- Oneshot. This is a whole new take on dramione. give it a try and i am sure you will like it. I looked at her in disbelief. How could she do this to me? After 5 years of being together and she does this to me. I am so shocked. If only I knew that she would break my heart I would have never invited her here and would have never bought that stupid stone kept in my pocket.


A/N- hello guys. Well it's another Dramione one-shot. This was another of my original fiction and I have tried my best to make it fit in HP.

Sorry for any grammatical or typo errors.

This is not usual Dramione.

Disclaimer- I really do not own the HP world. The plot and story is purely mine though.

 _Infinity_

I looked at her in disbelief. How could she do this to me? After 5 years of being together and she does this to me. I am so shocked. If only I knew that when I was going to take it a step ahead and she would break my heart I would have never invited her here and would have never bought that stupid stone kept in my pocket.

'Why? I just need to know why Astoria.' I asked her.

'I know I messed this up a big time for you and you must be feeling something else but I never did. See I know I hurt you. But I was never into it.' She said sheepishly.

'Never into it! What the hell do you mean by that you were never into it? We were together for fucking five years, f-i-v-e five years and now you tell me you were never into it. What is wrong with you?' I screamed at her but lowered my voice noticing how we were in a public place.

'C'mon Draco, I know we were together for five years but it's not that long.' She said and I snorted.

If five years were not long enough then how much time did a person need to get really serious? 50 years maybe according to her.

'I invested five years of my youth in this relationship and you tell me it's not that long. Tell me you're kidding or I swear I will do something out of line.' I told her seriously.

She was talking nonsense and I don't even know how I have managed it with her for five years.

Astoria, my girlfriend or rather it should be ex-girlfriend, was never the brightest one but I knew she had a good heart. Had a good heart. Because right now sitting in this café, our café; where we first got together, it seems like she does not have a heart at all.

I got to know her in my seventh year of school; after the bloody Voldemort was dead. She was young and kind of timid back then. We became friends and then it just became friends with benefit as we could not resist each other. She wasn't the brightest girl I had ever met but she was a damn beauty. With blonde hairs and those blue eyes on top of the extremely hot body, just couldn't resist.

After a year of beating around the bush we got in an open relationship. I joined the Auror training. Then we continued for a year or so like that but then we started having feelings. Took it 3 months to get together in a serious relationship. And three years after that here we are sitting in this bloody café.

'Draco, I know you are mad and it sucks to be the person more invested but I was never that person. I was never sure of us you know.' She said infuriating me more.

'Was never sure? Are you even listening to yourself? You had at least 3 years to be sure; to be certain and you could not make up your mind. Please don't give me that shit.' I said in disbelief.

'I'm sorry you know.' She said timidly.

'Well sorry is not going to cut it. 5 years wasted on something that was never worth it, on someone who never deserved it. You know what, thank you for making me realize that. I wish you go to hell with that Weasly, the person with whom you cheated on me. Take your things out today itself. And don't show me this face of yours ever after today. Goodbye.' I yelled at her openly and walked away.

I felt like a loser for hoping that somehow it would work out. Who was I kidding; it was doomed from the start. But I never expected a girl to cheat on me for fulfilling her desires. I had my fair shares of one nights and knew my stuff. But then it was never the sparks with her. Somewhere deep down I knew it would end and all but I think I never wanted to accept the truth. My bad.

I walk down the road to lake. I loved this lake. I loved water and lakes were definitely my place. Astoria hated water so we never really came to this lake. Thank god we didn't because now this place wasn't tainted by the memories of us together.

I sat down on the bench and watched the water. I was not upset. I was just in shock because she cheated on me. I was not devastated that my relationship ended and now my life will be doomed. I just wasn't that kind of guy. I wasn't the guy who got devastated when his girlfriend walked away and mourned. Yes, it hurt because I was serious for her but then it's okay. Deep down I always knew it would end.

But yeah whatever.

The sound of birds chirping was soothing and as it was the not so popular lake, there wasn't much crowd. If you count, there would be maximum 10 people around the lake. That was a relief as I didn't want to be in a crowd. The peace and serenity won't be there when 100s of people are around you talking, laughing, giggling or shouting.

I let my eyes roam the lake and I saw a beautiful girl sitting by herself on another bench watching the water. Her hairs were a deep shade of brown and her brown eyes shone. As if on the moment she felt my eyes on her, she turned towards me and our eyes locked. She smiled at me and an understanding passed between us. We both nodded at each other and she turned her gaze back to the lake.

I got up smiling to myself and headed back home.

That evening a big fight ensued between Astoria and I. I swear if she wasn't a girl I would have kicked her ass off my house. She kept fighting for the things that were clearly mine even when I had separated her things and kept them aside. After she went away I cleared my house of her memories with quick wandwork and laid down on my bed. The second my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

The next morning I found myself jogging on the perimeter of the same lake. After 2 laps I sat down and inhaled the fresh air.

'Looks like you're starting a new routine.' A feminine voice came from behind and I jerked my head back. I saw the same girl with green eyes. She came and sat down beside me. Now that I got a closer look, her eyes looked more of bright brown with golden specks.

'Yeah, sort of.' I said.

'Hello! I am Hermione. I noticed you came this morning to jog.' She said with a brilliant smile. I decided I liked her smile, very much.

'Yup, first day here. It's much more peaceful than my earlier place. I'm Draco.' I said.

'Well, that's wonderful Draco. It would me more fun now jogging here. C'ya!' She said with a smile and a wink. She got up and walked away, floating in her blue tracksuit.

'Yea. C'ya!' I said to myself and ran back till home.

Maybe these morning jogs won't be as boring as they were earlier. Because Astoria refused to jog with me claiming she didn't like to get all sweaty, I always jogged alone. But now looks like I'll be having some company.

The next week I continued the same routine and it turned out to be wonderful. Hermione was an amazing company. She was witty and humorous and beautiful. Knowledge, beauty and power all three wrapped up in this woman. And her smile, it was a thing to die for. Her smile was her best feature aside from her gorgeous eyes.

In a week I knew she liked Chinese cuisine, blue and green color, her favorite beverage was cold coffee, she liked reading books, she wrote poems, articles, short stories and novels. She was currently an interior designer and part time journalist. That's complicated to understand but it is so cool.

She attended a magical school in New York but then after graduation, decided to move to London.

She loved lakes, and mountains and scenery in particular. I definitely get why she came to the lake for jogging. It was blissfully peaceful in mornings. I never really explored this lake part in the past three years but I am glad I did now. It was one of the best perk of staying in this posh area of magical London.

One morning after many, we raced each other for a lap and guess what, it was a tie. We both finished it at the same time and crashed down on the floor. I lay there for a moment panting and she just sat. After a few seconds we burst out laughing. It was good feeling, to laugh out loud care freely.

After we both got composed I noticed her looking at the calm water, a distant look in her eyes.

'What happened?' I asked.

She turned around and gave me a sad smile and shook her head. I gave her a look trying to convey "really?" and she sighed in submission.

'I never thought I would ever be this happy again.' She said in a low voice.

'I am a halfblood. My dad is a wizard but my mother is muggle. My eldest brother was born without magic, and then my second brother was born with magic. They always had clashes. Mum always took my eldest brother's side because they both are muggle.'

'So if she had this much problem with magic, why did she marry your dad?' I asked.

'They were so in love. My dad always did business in both world and marrying a muggle didn't seem to bother him. But my mother, she couldn't handle it after sometime. Then I too was born as a witch. So she hated me too. Magical folks got majority so guess she was pissed off.' She said amusedly.

'Seems like she has deep issues.' I joked.

'Well. She didn't want me to attend magical school or do magic at all. Leo, my wizard brother, and my dad persuaded her for the moment. But after I graduated, she wanted me to leave magic, even though I topped in America in Newts. I chose to do interior designing course. I pretended it was in a muggle university but it wasn't. Soon they found out, though.'

'I had this bad fight with my brother about my career. They wanted me to become a lawyer, a muggle lawyer at that. But I enjoy what I do. After school they asked me to choose to do a law degree and I refused. My brother and I, we had a huge fight. My mum supported him and kicked me out. Leo supported me and helped me get away from my home town. I came here, to London and got a job instantly. He bought me this great house as a graduation gift.' She said and smiled again remembering Leo, her good brother.

'From then I have lived here. I missed my family no matter how much cruel they were to me. Then a week ago, my dad came to visit me. He was away on a 3 month trip when the fight happened. My mum never told him what she did and as soon as he knew, he flew here.' I smiled at her.

'He asked me to come home and I don't know what to do. I have a good job and friends here but my dad is back at home. I am confused as what to do.' She said, a sad expression overtaking her face.

'Well, I am not expert at giving advice but I would say do what your heart feels like. Your heart chose this profession and it turned out to be great so let it choose for you once again. Believe me, I didn't listen to my heart once and I wasted my 5 years.' I said to her with a smile but somewhere deep down I feared losing her company and friendship.

'The girl, who left you, she was a fool, you know. You are a very nice person Draco. Would you like to come over to my house this evening? My friends and I, we are having a little party. I promise it will be fun.' She said excitedly.

'Well, if you are inviting, then I would.' I smiled back at her smiling face. She got up and hugged me and then we parted our ways.

The evening came very quickly and I was standing in her house chatting with her friends while looking at her once in a while. She was wearing this dark blue knee length jumpsuit and she was looking beautiful. I was there in a pair of trousers, and a casual tee-shirt.

I have always preferred muggle clothes and literature. But, due to my father, I had to pretend to be this pureblood prat. Thank goodness, he was now rolling over in his grave. Now, my mother and I could live freely.

After a while of chatting around, I found myself dancing with her near the bonfire. We were doing crazy moves and she was laughing hard. The sound of her laughter was so intoxicating.

Soon, everyone left and we were sitting on the stairs of her house door.

'Thanks for coming Draco. Everyone was glad to finally meet the guy who I jogged with in mornings.' She joked.

'Your friends are crazy, especially that Lavender. But some are nice. Harry is actually nice. We are opposites, truly, but he is fine to chat with. George and Ginny, they are rather fun to be frank.' I told her.

'Well she is more like a frenemy. I don't particularly like her. Harry is a sweetheart really. He is just sometime self-conscious but he is genuinely a good person.' She said.

'It is getting late, I should most probably go.' I said looking at her. She turned to me and smiled.

'Yea.' Her words hung in the air. We both were staring at each other. My heart started racing and my blood started to rush. She smiled once again and closed the gap in between our lips.

As her lips met mine, a jolt of electric current passed in my body. The kiss was short but phenomenal. She stood up and went inside after giving me a final smile. I sat there for a moment and then ran my hands through my hairs. She was messing up my mind.

I headed home and went to sleep with a smile on and the dreams were filled with emerald eyes and cherry lips smiling.

A week went by and we continued with our regular morning routine. But something changed. Now she was a very big part of my life. She was just everywhere. We hanged out with each other daily, had coffee, talked about this and that and did some sight-seeing.

The mischievous smiles, touching of hands, longer hugs and stolen kisses were the best parts.

One evening, I went to her house with a bottle of champagne to celebrate the promotion I got in my job to head auror, when I was got a big surprise. I met her father, Mr. Granger.

'Hermione has told me a lot about you, young man.' He said in a nice voice.

'All good I am sure.' I said nervously. He narrowed his eyes at me.

'Dad, don't scare Draco.' She said placing a kiss on his cheek and he smiled.

'Don't worry, he likes to play that card with literally every male friend I ever had. Harry was literally so confused and scared.' She said turning to me.

'C'mon son, sit down, have dinner with us.' He invited in a friendly voice. I smiled and sat down with the father and daughter.

The night went smoothly and I found out that Hermione did get her nature from her father. Mr. John Granger was a humorous and kind hearted man. We shared magical as well as muggle stories and the dinner was just delicious.

He was rather curious about the wizarding war. He was shocked to hear just how much dark the war was. America was unaffected by it. He told me of the strict rules and all in America. Seemed like a war like this one could never happen there. It would rather be a political war.

'Draco, Hermione has decided to stay here. Something tells me you were a big factor in her decision.' He said to me once we both were alone.

'She told me about your kind invitation.' I said.

'I figured she would. She likes you. You are a fine man Draco. Just don't break her heart.' He said seriously.

'I won't.' I said realizing how serious I was about her.

I took off from her house with mixed feelings and confusion. I just had a break up like 2 months ago and now I've actually grown serious for Hermione. She is such a nice person and has so pure and untainted heart. She has suffered deeply due to her mother and evil brother that I did not want to break her heart. So should I back out in beginning so I won't hurt her? - I asked myself. Sadly, I knew the answer but stayed in denial.

As I got home I saw the pictures lining my walls and kept on the cabinet. Earlier there used to be pictures of me and my family but now Hermione was also there; and man did she stand out. There was particularly the one of us dancing at her party. It was one of my favorite. I went to bed after changing and drifted to sleep after pondering on the topic some more.

The days after that passed with work stress of my new position. I still hanged out with Hermione and our friends but the atmosphere seemed tense. I was confused as to what I should do. Hermione noticed these changes more than others but she gave me full space; something I was very grateful for.

Days went by and the tension still lingered. Soon it was the time of Christmas ball at the ministry. It was one of the most important events in the magical world and I got an invite every year. I wanted to go to this ball with Hermione but I didn't know how to ask her.

One day we were taking a stroll around the lake and I plucked up enough courage to do so.

'Hermione, I wanted to ask you something.' I said nervously.

'Yup, shoot.' She said and smiled at me. If there was one thing that could make me forget everything, it was her smile.

'So, minister of magic is having this ball this year at Christmas. And I kinda got an invite so would you like to go to the ball with me?' I asked trying to keep my voice straight.

'Why Mr. Draco, I surely would like to accompany you to this Richie rich kind of ball.' She said with a huge smile. And I don't know what took over me but I kissed her, hard.

The days went by and the tension in the air seemed to lessen. Soon it was the Christmas ball day. I was dressed in a dark green suit. It was so dark that you could mistake it as black from a distance. I tried to sort out my feelings for her the best I could. I was sure about what I had to say.

I drove to her house to pick her up. I had bought it when I started as auror. The magical technology was slowly but surely creeping in the magical world.

As she came out of the house, my breath got knocked out. She was looking like a goddess. She was wearing shining scarlet off-shoulder full sleeve dress. Her hairs were held to up in a complicated half bun half ponytail, few tendrils escaping and framing her face. Her face shone out in the moonlight and her ever perfect smile was much more than perfect, it was exquisite.

The ride to the destination was a short one. We came out of the car and headed inside hand in hand. I bet I was the envy of all the gentlemen there as I had this beautiful girl in my arms. We socialized around and suddenly I came across Ronald Weasly and my ex, Astoria. She smiled at me smugly. I looked at Weasly and I felt pity for her.

'Is that the bitch?' Hermione asked me. I nodded.

'Well then, some confrontation is in.' she said and dragged me towards them.

When we came face-to-face, I smiled uncomfortably.

'You are Astoria, aren't you?' Hermione asked extra sweetly. She was up to something.

'Yes. And this is Ronald Weasly, keeper of chudley cannons.' Astoria introduced with a smirk.

'Oh, nice to meet you Mr. Weasly! I heard your team came last this season. My sympathy is with you. Maybe you guys can at least come second to last next season.' Ooh. That was harsh.

'Excuse me.' That gingerhead said and went away all embarrassed.

'How dare you insult my boyfriend? He is the best keeper.' Astoria said.

'I'm sure. But I heard this rumor somewhere that his team had to play with their reserved keeper because their official one was injured. Pity! Maybe next time they will be wiser. And didn't you hear that Mr. Malfoy here, my date, got promoted to head auror. You surely know him.' Hermione asked cockily.

'Well, I remember someone I dumped by that name.' Astoria replied with a smirk.

'Oh, do you mean, you remember him as someone who dumped a stupid blonde because she was unable to say something intelligent or even satisfy his needs? I'm sure then, that is who my date is. He actually has a rather exquisite taste. Surely that's why he dumped a cheating whore like you. Good day Ms. Greengrass!' with that she dragged me to tables.

I was so glad that I just kissed her passionately.

And after the delectable dinner, the band started playing.

The dance floor was open and I knew this was my perfect chance.

'Madame, would you do me the pleasure?' I asked.

'Why oh yes Mister! The pleasure would be mine!' she said with a soft smile and I took her to the dance floor.

We danced for so long. She was an amazing dancer and we just glided across the dance floor with such ease. It felt right having her in my arms. I knew I could not mess up, certainly not with this girl. And I knew I would not.

'Hermione.' I called her name. She looked in my eyes as she muttered 'hmmm'.

'I wanted to tell you something.' She told me through her eyes to continue.

'Hermione, you are a wonderful person. The first day I met you, I had a break up the same day. But seeing you just made feel like everything would be okay. Then we became friends and then something more. I was always afraid to put a label to it because I feared losing what we had, I feared losing you. But I am not afraid, not anymore. I like you, so much more than words can convey. And if you allow me I would like to treat you like the princess you should be treated like. So, Hermione Granger, would you do me the honor by becoming my girlfriend?' I looked at her trying to convey my emotions through my eyes.

She looked at me with shining eyes and a broad smile.

'About time. I thought you would never ask. Why don't I show you my what my answer is?' She said this and kissed me square on mouth.

Indeed this was the best answer I have ever got!

A/N- I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!

Constructive criticism is more than welcome.

I hope these points clear any doubts you have about the plot.

and Hermione were not together in school.

is a half-blood and from America.

is still studious but not the usual Hermione.

is not a death-eater. He was just dragged in war.

Malfoy died in war.


End file.
